The ability to label and distinguish agents of interest (e.g., DNA, proteins, chemicals, cells, etc.) serves multiple purposes in research and industry. However, several limitations exist in current labeling technologies. These limitations include the limited number of distinguishable detectable moieties currently in existence, the amount of time required to uniquely label a plurality of agents, the requirement, in some instances, for specialized equipment, and the cost involved.